mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi ist die kindliche Form von Luigi. In der Yoshi-Serie wurde Baby Luigi zweimal von Baby Bowser und Kamek gekidnappt. In diesem Spielen haben Baby Mario und Yoshi, Luigi ein paar Mal gerettet. Neben der Yoshi Serie ist Baby Luigi auch in vielen Spin-Off Titeln aufgetreten. Charles Martinet leiht auch Baby Luigi seine Stimme, wie anderen zahlreichen Figuren der Pilz-Welt. In fast jedem Spiel wo Baby Mario auftaucht, ist auch Baby Luigi dabei.Er ist Baby Marios Zwillingsbruder und sie beide halten stets zusammen. Geschichte Yoshi-Serie Baby Luigi ist immer das Baby, das neben den anderen in der Yoshi-Serie entführt wird. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island thumb|180px|Baby Luigi und Baby Mario in den Händen ihrer Eltern. Zum Beginn von Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island sollten Baby Mario und Baby Luigi von einem Storch zu ihren Eltern gebracht werden. Zeitgleich sah Kamek mit Hilfe seiner Magie heraus, dass die beiden Brüder, den Koopas eines Tages sehr gefährlich werden würden. Somit beschloss er die beiden Babys und den Storch zu entführen. Er griff den Storch im Flug an, schnappte sich versehentlich aber nur diesen und Baby Luigi. Der kleine Mario viel bei der Aktion hinunter auf Yoshis Eiland. Dort landete er auf dem Rücken eines grünen Yoshis, welcher mit seinen Freunden besprach, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss Baby Mario zu helfen seinen Bruder und den Storch zu befreien. Nach einer langen Reise durch die sechs Welten von Yoshis Eiland standen sie Baby Bowser - Kameks Meister und Ziehsohn - im entscheidenden Kampf gegenüber. Es gelang ihnen Baby Bowser zu besiegen und somit Baby Luigi und den Storch zu befreien. Der Storch setzte anschließend sein Vorhaben, die Babys zu ihren Eltern auszuliefern fort. Yoshi Touch & Go Im Nintendo DS Spiel, Yoshi Touch & Go, wurde Baby Luigi erneut entführt. Yoshi muss Eier auf die bösen Koopas schießen, um den armen Säugling zu retten. Im Multiplayer-Modus hat der zweite Spieler Baby Luigi auf den Rücken von Yoshi und kann ihn steuern. Yoshi's Island DS thumb|200px|left|Sechs der sieben Sternkinder. Baby Luigi tritt ein weiteres Mal im Spiel Yoshi's Island DS auf. Dort wurde er, wie viele andere Babys auch, von Kamek und seinen Schergen entführt. Der Storch, der Baby Mario und Baby Luigi im Vorgänger-Spiel zu ihren Eltern brachte, bemerkte dies jedoch. Er konnte Baby Mario und Baby Peach, welche ebenfalls entführt wurden, retten. Er brachte die beiden Babys zu Yoshis Eiland wo er den Yoshis die Geschehnisse erklärte. Diese beschlossen daraufhin erneut zur Rettung zu eilen, Baby Luigi und die anderen Babys sollten aus der Gefangenschaft befreit werden. Wie sich im späteren Spielverlauf herausstellt sind Bowser, Kamek und deren Schergen mit Kameks Magie in die Vergangenheit gereist um die sieben so genannten Sternenkinder zu finden. Denn die Sterne in ihren Herzen würden Bowser eine so große Macht verleihen, dass er zur Weltbeherrschung befähigt wird. Da die Bösewichter jedoch nicht wussten welche Babys zu den Sternenkindern gehören entführten sie jedes Baby das sie erwischen konnten. Während die Yoshis tapfer die verschieden Welten von Yoshis Eiland durchstreiften trafen sie nach und nach auf einige Babys welche bei der Rettung behilflich sein wollten. Bei diesen handelt es sich um Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario und kurzzeitig um Baby Bowser. Nachdem die Yoshis alle Welten durchquert hatten standen sie Koopa-König Bowser im Kampf gegenüber. Die Yoshis triumphierten jedoch, Baby Luigi und die anderen Babys waren gerettet.Baby Luigi war das einzige Baby das (abgesehen vom Multiplayer-Modus) nicht spielbar war. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! thumb|Baby Luigi und [[Baby Mario in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.]] Baby Luigi bestreitet zusammen mit Baby Mario die Rennen in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Entweder im Dudu-Buggy oder im Dada-Buggy. Er zählt zur Gewichtsklasse Leicht. Wie sein Bruder hat auch er als sein Spezial-Item den Kettenhund. Neben einem eigenen Fahrzeug besitzt Baby Luigi eine eigene Strecke, Sorbet-Land und mit Baby Mario den Baby Park, die kürzeste Strecke im Spiel. Mario Kart Wii Man muss 8 Expertengeister freischalten oder 3.150 Rennen fahren, um ihn freizuschalten. Erneut ist er ein Leichtgewicht. Auch hier heißt seine Strecke Sorbet-Land, diese ist aber eine Retrostrecke aus Mario Kart 64 und nicht die Strecke aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 wird Baby Luigi wieder ein spielbarer Charakter sein. Ob man ihn sich freischalten muss ist unklar. Seine Gewichtsklasse ist wahrscheinlich Leicht. Galerie Datei:MnL2 BabyLuigi.jpg|Artwork aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Datei:Baby Luigi & Luigi.jpg|Artwork von Luigi, der Baby Luigi auf dem Rücken trägt Datei:Baby Luigi MSS.PNG|Artwork aus Mario Super Sluggers Datei:MKW Artwork Baby Luigi.png|Artwork aus Mario Kart Wii Zitate * "Checkered flaggie for Weegee! Woo!" – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * "Uh-oh, Baby Weegee time! " – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * "Baby Weegee number not one." – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * "Baby on the Blue Team!" – Mario Kart Wii * "Mama!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Thank you very much!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Let-a go!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Malleo!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Go Red Team!" – Mario Kart Wii * "Baby Weegee" – Mario Kart Wii * "Oh Yeah, Baby Weegie Win, Woo-hoo!" – Mario Kart Wii Name in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi Touch & Go Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Babys Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 8